1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light weight, soft-bodied receptacles useful for sunbathing. The present invention is particularly directed towards an inflatable tub-like structure waterproofed and having reflective qualities so the user can recline partly submerged in water while sunbathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A few lounges and tub-like devices for sunbathing are shown in early issued patents. Most seem complicated and not necessarily designed for the comfort of the user. Others appear somewhat like torture devices useful only by the most Spartan sunbather. Some air mattresses for bed and in-pool use are seen.
The patents considered most pertinent to the present invention included the following:
A patent issued to L. P. Kessman, number 3,170,172, on Feb. 23, 1965, seems to offer a little too much cooking for the unwary sunbather.
Patent number 3,363,272, issued to R. M. Channon on Jan. 16, 1968, encases the bather in a rather uncomfortable looking mold form.
The lounge means of patent number 3,688,775, Sept. 5, 1972, granted to E. F. Raymann, looks comfortable and convenient until a closer examination of the slanted walls reveals a narrow and restricted resting area.
A shallow tub-like receptacle patented by J. R. Tersch, patent number 3,835,482, Sept. 17, 1974, is a light weight tanning device in a one-piece molded designs. Transporting this full size tub in a compact car seems the principal objection.
The device of McDaniel et al, patent number 3,058,122, dated Oct. 16, 1962, illustrates an inflatable tubular walled, flat bed tub-like structure "to bed and wash a human body." McDaniel shows equally sized stacked inflatable tube side walls having a double lined bottom attached under the lower tube.
To the best of my knowledge, primarily for sunbathing purposes, the foregoing patents were most pertinent to the present invention. These past-art patents do not appear to disclose a sunbathing tub offering the convenience and flexibility of my invention.